Dont ever let her go
by LucklessDreams
Summary: ."Jacob Black?" I heard a deep voice say, I looked around, there was no one here but me and a black cat…..then the cat opened its mouth "Are you Jacob?" it asked.  I nearly jumped in the air, and I put my sweatpants on in a hurry...
1. The Meeting

Jacob Black was awoke by a bright flash, jumping out of bed he stared out the window, seeing the ugliest thing ever, even uglier then vampires.

He sensed danger he ran out of the house transforming into his wolf form, ripping his sweatpants that he was sleeping in.

He fell to a fighting stance in front of the thing, it had a hole though its chest.

"What is it" he thought as he lunged at it, he was knocked back by its long arms. he flew backwards and landed on his feet. He called out to Sam and the others, but no one else was in there wolf form. "Guess I gotta do it myself" he grimaced as he prepared himself for another attack, when something whooshed by.

Jacob was stunned to see a black-cloaked person with a sword attacked the thing.

"He could use a distraction" Jacob thought and transformed back into human.

He started waving his arms and hollered, "Hey over here Ugly", the thing turned its head towards Jacob, and the person took the opening, hitting the thing, making it disappear.

The two of them stood in silence, then Jacob said, "Where did it go?"

The other person jumped and turned, "You can see me?" it asked.

"Yeah I can, how can I not see you, you dress funnier then the Cullen's" Jacob said, starting to get annoyed. "What did you do to that thing?" he repeated.

"I sent it to heaven" the person said, "it was a soul stuck on earth that needed help passing on".

"What are you?" asked Jacob.

"The person laughed, throwing his head back. Jacob noticed bright red hair, it was almost as long as mine was he mused.

"I am a soul reaper" the person said, "I am someone who died, and was trained to help hollows, like the one you just saw, pass on", the person grinned wolfishly, Jacob noticed that he had tattoos on his forehead, "Names Renji Abari"

"Jacob Black"

"Hey now" said Renji, "What was that fancy transforming that you just did? I know of one other person who does that and she transforms into a cat."

"Well" Jacob shuffled his feet, then looked up sharply, "Your dead?" he jumped back, "your dead like the vampires". Jacob stared.

Renji stared at him, "What do you mean dead like?"

Jacob glared, "they are not alive"

Renji stared, "Get some clothes on boy" he said sharply, "I must see these undead"

* * * * *

Bella heard a knock on her door, she glanced at the cloak, who would be up at this hour she mused besides vampires.

"Hey Jake" Bella said as she opened the door.

"Hey Bells" he replied, he looked sheepish, "I got some one here that wants to meet you vampires"

Bella looked at Jacob, then looked back him, to see Renji, standing there. He had changed into his gigi.

He looked at her, "Your dead?" he asked sounding doubtful.

"Jacob, why did you tell someone about us" she asked

Jacob looked at her wounded, "will if it makes you feel any better he's dead too".

"Jake" Bella walked back him, and put her hand on Renji's chest, where his heart lay, nice tattoos she mused, "He has a heartbeat"

Renji reached up and pulled her hand off, "that's because I am in a gigi, a kind of body for us soul reapers, we wear them when we want to be seen by the living" he explained.

He reached up, and before Bella could move his hand was on her chest, feeling for a heartbeat, "You are dead" he said after a while, "But how?, how did you not turn into a hollow? or became like me a soul reaper?". He put his hand to his chin. "Strange" then he groaned, and put his hand to his head. "I am not used to this must thinking, Rukia normally does this, but I can t call her" . Renji looked up and snapped his fingers, "I ll call Ikkaku he ll will know what to do".

Renji reached into his back pocket, and pulled out what looked like a cell phone. He punched in a few numbers.

"Hey Ikkaku come here for a sec" Renji said into the phone thing"I need your advice" he paused, then glared "no I did not get trapped in a tree by hollows again" he paused again, "Yeah, bring him if you feel the need" he sighed, "tell Yumichika I said Hi" and he hung up.

Bella and Jacob looked at him like he had two faces, "They will be her soon" then a flash of light happened,and a bald headed guy walked out, flowed by a guy with a bowl cut, nad feathers on his face "Hey Ikkaku, Yumichika" Renji called out, the two turned there heads.

"What's the problem" the bald headed guy, Ichigo, smirked "Zabimaru run away from you?"

Looking past the comment Renji made introductions, then said "Bella heres dead"

"An she ain t the only one" Jacob huffed.

Renji turned no him, "you mean theirs more?"

"Yep" said another voice, nad Renji, Ikkaku mad Yumichika turned to face a guy with copper hair, behind him stood a pretty girl with long blonde hair, and a strong looking guy with a grin on his face.

Bella sighed, "Meet my husband Edward, and Emmet and Rosalie" she gestures to reach.

"An your all dead" was all Renji could say…

I am only finishing this if people review….please at least one…..good or bad…..please…


	2. You like her? dont you?

The tension in the air between the copper-haired vampire and the werewolve was evident.

Jacob shuffled his feet, "Hello bloodsucker" he said as he glared.

Edward smirked "likewise Wolf" he replied.

"Who are these guys?" Renji asked.

"More bloodsuckers" stated Jacob, as he started to walk away. "deal with them please", right before he bounded off into the woods Bella grabbed his arm.

"Stay here please" she asked him.

Jacob stared at her, then nodded jerkily as he pulled his arm away.

"How can you be dead?" asked Ikkaku "and not be either a ghost or a hollow?" he paused hi bald head trying to think.

"are you some knid of Soul Reaper?" asked Yumichika, his hand on his chin, looking thought full.

"Actually" a new voice said "I can explain" ikkaku and Yumichiks turned towards the new voice, where Renji watched the exchange between Jacob and Bella.

"Hello carlise" bella said with a smile, "Come in and we can talk". She started going into the house, and paused waiting for others to follow, one by one the vampires went in.

Renji grabbed Ikkaku's arm as he passed by, " I ll be in, in a second" he told him. Ikkaku nodded and followed Yumichika into the house.

Jacob meanwhile was standing by cloaked in shadows. Renji walked up to him.

"You love her" he told Jacob.

Jacob looked away angry, and he started to run off, taking off his shirt as he prepared to transform.

"but she loves another Renji stated, Jacob stopped hands clasped at his waist.

"is it that obvious?" he hissed, turning on Renji nad stalking towards him, " I ve friggin imprinted on her kid, how can I still love her" he stopped when he reached Renji, who had not moved.

"Only to onw who has felt the pain" Renji spat, "my best friends from my days on the street" he grinned wolfishly and laughed, " I ve lost her to a orange-haired kid" he stepped back and grinned wider "Now don t get me wrong, he's my friend, I protect his back, he protects mine. I ve done it often enough", he paused and put his face in his hand and laughed again, "We are truly alike, him and I, but the main thing in common that we have is our love. Our love for Rukia". He stopped and waited for Jacob to speak.

"Why are you telling me this?" Jacob said.

"Because you should never let her go" Renji said, serious now "You may find another to love, and love her just as much if not more then Bella." He stared at Jacob, eyes glinting in the moonlight. "but part of your heart will always belong to her" he paused, and walked up to the doorway, "as part of her heart will always belong to you"

He looked back at Jacob, his red hair haloed by the light from the house, "Never let her go" with that he walked into the house.

Jacob watched as the spiky ponytail disappeared into the house. He leaned against a tree, and slid down to sit, and dropped his head into his hands, taking in all that Renji had said to him.

He looked up and whispered, "what if its too late?", he then got up and went into the bushes to transform.

In the house Renji leaned against a wall, he sighed. Was I too harsh? He asked himself, then shook his head, no he told himself, he should know before its too late. Glancing at the shut door he walked towards where he heard voices….

**So? How is it, please review, I really want to know if this is any good.. should I go on or not?**


	3. Did you ever think?

"Nice speech" the vampire called Edward said, as Renji walked into the room.

"How did you?" Renji left the questions unfinished.

"Edward here reads minds" Yumichika answered as Edward smirked.

Renji's eyes got big, then he thought `if you tell anyone what I said, I ll and he "showed" Edward what he would do.

Edward growled but nodded his head to Renji's silent request.

"So Renji said opening his mouth, and taking a seat beside Ikkaku on the coach, "What did I miss?"

Iakkaku looked at Renji strangely before saying, "I guess these guys are rejected Soul Reapers".

"Then why can they be seen by the public?" Renji asked unconvinced.

"We have such low spiritual power, so low that it allows us to be seen" Carlisle said as he leaned back in his chair, putting his fingertips together "But is manifests as other abilities".

"Such as?" he sat down beside Ikkaku on the coach.

Bella folded down her fingers as she said, "Edwards reads minds, Alice can foretell the future, Emmet's super strong, Nessie can transfer thoughts, and I cam put out a protective barrier" finished Bella looked at the three Soul Reapers.

The three of them looked back, Renji said, "What about Jacob?"

"what do you mean?"

"Well he transformed formed into a wolf" he turned to Ikkaku and Yumichika, "Kinda like how Yourochi turns into a cat". He explained to them.

Edward smiled, "It's a weird story" he paused and looked at Bella who turned away "Jacob is a Werewolf, and werewolves are Vampires enemies" he paused. "But then, for certain…reasons, my and my family moved away… Bella was still human at this point".

"While they were gone, I befriend Jake, not knowing he was a werewolf at that point, he was just beginning the transformation. Jake nad I became really close, I thought of it as a sister brother type thing, but Jake will" she lowered her voice "he fell in love with me"

Renji smirked as he heard he say it, then he looked to Edward he lost her to thins guy, he looks like a real jerk. Edward turned and stared at Renji hate in his eyes.

"Bella convinced us to become friends with the werewolves" Edward said.

"I could not bear to see Jake hurt" said Bella then Renji interrupted her.

"You say that but have you ever thought what he feels?" he looked at Bella, "Do you think that he likes it when he sees you standing by his side all the time".

"Bella stared at him, then said "What".

Renji just grinned "Take it from someone who knows the pain" was all he said, and turning away from the confused Bella he spoke to Ikkaku and Yumichika "We should tell the Captain General"

They nodded there consent as Renji left the room, pulling out from his pocket the cell phony thing.

Ikkaku and Yumichika looked at the Vampires, who had bewildered expressions on their faces.

"Don't look at me" Ikkaku said. "I don't know who he is talking about" he got up and followed Renji into the other room.

Yumickiha sat their hands on his knees, fingers touching, "I believe he is talking about Rukia and Ichigo".

Ikkaku froze right before he walked out of the room.

"He can't still…no ….." he then put his fingers to his chin, "he had his chance, he can't still regret it".

The vampires looked on in confusion.

**sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes**

**I know the characters may be a bit off, from the original stories, but Ikkaku and Renji are my favorite from bleach, and I really dislike Edward, I think that Werewolves beat Vampires any day…….because for one thing they are ALIVE!!**

**You know the drill please reveiw**


	4. Can we stay here for while?

.

Bella opened her mouth to say something, when Renji returned. He returned to find Bella looking at him sadly, Edward looking away, Ikkaku returning to the couch, Yumichika giving him a sad smile, Emmet looked like he did not know what was going on, and Rosalie looked at him funny.

"Umm Carlise" he said questionly as he came back into the room, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, he had heard the last of the conversation before he had walked in.

"Yes Renji" said the blonde haired doctor.

"Do you mind if we hang around here a while longer" Renji asked, "The Captain General wants us to see how you guys act, according to him, most Soul Reapers who are like you, who are vampires, go crazy and start attacking humans" he explained in a rush, "he wants us to see how you guys do it, I mean how you survived this long without being detected".

Carlise smiled, "Sure we can find a place for you three to stay" he said.

"Your welcome to stay here" Bella put in. Renji noticed how Edward scowled at that.

"Or you can stay with us" Emmet put in feeling left out, Rosalie turned and glared at him.

"Actually it will be five of us"

"Who else is coming?" asked Ikkaku, "Ichigo and Rukia?"

"Nah" said Renji, grinning slightly, "The Captain General is sending Chan and _Yoruichi_"

Just then a flash of light and two women seemed to fall out of the sky, and landed graceful on the floor in front of the vampires.

One was beautiful and had dark skin and purple hair, her eyes looked they would know everything, she had the look of a ninja about her.

The other had long black hair, streaked with red at the sides, she had tattoos that matched Renji's, and bright blue eyes, she had a grin on that spelled trouble she crossed her arms.

"What did you find now cousin?" she said, eyeing up the vampires.

"Trouble" Renji answered with a smile, "Bella, Carlisle, Edward, Emmet and Rosalie…please meet my cousin Chan and _Yoruichi_" he introduced them.

"Nice to meet'cha" said Chan with a grin, reaching out her hand to shake all their hands.

"Likewise" said ,_ Yoruichi_ giving the vampires all a nod

"Same here" all the Vampires said in return.

"Well now Emmet" said Rosalie getting up off of the edge of the chair, which she had been leaning on, "we must get going"

"Sure thing, dear" said Emmett, Rosalie turned and gave him the death glare, she hated when he called her that. Emmett shrugged sheepish. "See ya all later" he said as he and Rosalie left the room.

"And oh yeah" Emmett said as he poked his head back in "if any of you need a place to stay, give us a call" he said.

"Sure thing" said Chan giving a thumbs up, then she pulled out a cell phone, "whats the nmber?" she asked, as she grinned.

Rosalie's hand sneaked around grabbing Emment's ear, "lets go" she hissed, and Emment disappeared from view.

Bella chuckled when the five Shigami looked at the disappearing couple strangely, "don't worry they are always like that".

"Ok" said _Yoruichi, not saying who they reminded her of_. She then turned to Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika, "Now wheres this `were-wolf` you were speaking of" she asked.

"He left awhile ago" replied Renji, gesturing out the window, and pointing to the woods. "He went that away".

_Yoruichi_ rolled her eyes "I must go find him" she said, "the Captian General and Urahara have a few questions for him". She noticed that the window was slightly opened. She transformed into a cat, right there, leaving her clothes in a puddle on the floor "Check you all later" she said in her deep cat voice, as she climbed out the window and into the night.

**sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes**

**I know the characters may be a bit off, from the original stories, I don't really know about this chapter, seems kinda rushed. ..but my computer finally started working right YEE HAAWW…**

**You know the drill please reveiw**


	5. Are you Jacob? Jacob Black?

**I am going to try something new and write from Jacob's point of view**

I tried to fight back the feelings that were bubbling back to the surface as I ran through the forests, feeling the ground as my paws hit it.

Why did that stupid Red-Head have to read my mind, yes I still had feeling for Bella but she made her choice, and don't get me wrong I love Nessie with all my heart, but sometimes my mind wonders what could have been….

I shook my head trying to rid my head of those thoughts, I stopped after a bit, about 30 miles away from Bella's house, and reverted back into my human form. I was in the middle of the forest so I didn't put my sweatpants on right away. I breathed in and just stood there, listening to the quiet….

"Jacob Black?" I heard a deep voice say, I looked around, there was no one here but me and a black cat…..then the cat opened its mouth "Are you Jacob?" it asked.

I nearly jumped in the air, and I put my sweatpants on in a hurry, why? I asked myself its only a cat.

The cat chuckled, yes the cat chuckled at me…and opened its mouth, "Are you Jacob, now tell me I don't have all day" the cats tail switched back and forth.

"Yes" I said, as I bend down to get a closer look at the cat, "Who and what are?" I ask it as I poked at its head.

The cat shook its head, "I thought you were have guessed by now" the cat said in its deep voice, before disappearing in a puff of smoke

I scramble back, into a defensive position, what was this Devil Cat?

What walked out of that smoke…well my face turned red, and I turned around.

"Put some clothes on" I said, closing my eyes, still seeing the beautiful woman that had climbed out of the smoke.

The woman laughed, "Your just as bad as Ichigo" she said, her voice now a low womans voice, I hread her moving around. "My names Yoruichi" she said, "and I am a friend of Renji's"

I turned around at that, keeping my eyes glued to her face so I would look any lower, "Did he send you after me" I didn't try to hide the disgust in my voice.

Yoruichi shook her head, and crossed her arms "No he did not, it was just when I heard about Were-Wolves I just had to see for myself" She sat down on a rock, "you don't see many of them around anymore".

I leaned against a tree, "Now I really would like to know more, but can you please get some clothes on". I asked my face burning red.

Yoruichi laughed, I think she liked my discomfort, "My clothes are at the house where Renji is" she got up and turned into a cat, "lets go there" she said in her deep voice, and off she went.

I sighed and turned into a Were-Wolf, hearing a ripping noise, I sighed another pair of sweatpants gone. I took off after Yoruichi, but not just because of her, on the air was the scent of the one I loved now, Nessie…..


End file.
